


Art for MermaidMayonnaise's Story

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Three illustrations for a post-apocalyptic John and Rodney.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: McShep Big Bang 2020





	Art for MermaidMayonnaise's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidMayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591855) by [MermaidMayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise). 



> Created for the McShep Big Bang 2020, for MermaidMayonnaise's story "Birds Fly in Different Directions (I Come Home)". Watercolors, gouache, and colored pencil.

It’s a long trip to Cheyenne Mountain

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3785/9kk7gkaxohzdmn6zg.jpg)

“We should probably wash ourselves,” Rodney says

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3a47/l4cydhtlfawmkp2zg.jpg)

John takes the can of spray paint and draws a white dove on the concrete

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/09a9/vig8ql5f468ckcqzg.jpg)


End file.
